The present application relates generally to the field of child safety seats. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mounting base for a rear-facing installation of child safety seat in a vehicle that provides an improved means for adjusting the inclination of the seat repositioning to accommodate occupants of different ages and/or sizes.
Many safety organizations recommend that children be seated rear-facing in their car-seats until age 2 or until exceeding the height or weight limits of the car-seat. Predominate rules require children to remain rear-facing until age 1 or 20 lbs. While the optimal point to switch to forward-facing seating is debatable, many people advocate keeping a child in a rear-facing orientation for as long as possible.
Rear-faced child seating often presents a problem of limited legroom, especially for children of above-average height or growth rate. The problem is further compounded as parents seek to use car seats for longer spans in their child's early life and minimize the number of car seats purchased. Certain rear-facing-capable car seats offer design features such as adjustments for shell height, seat depth, recline angle, etc. so that the seat is suitable for higher height and weight limits.
There is a need for a child safety seat for use in a vehicle that provides for easy installation in rear-facing orientations and the capability to be adjusted to accommodate changes in children's size and weight as they grow.